


Let me be Your Hero

by 4NesZorEl40102



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Danvers Sisters, Dark Kara Danvers, Depression, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Green Kryptonite, Hurt Kara Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kara Danvers Has PTSD, Protective Alex Danvers, Puppy Kara Danvers, Recovery, Red Kryptonite, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4NesZorEl40102/pseuds/4NesZorEl40102
Summary: After the Red Kryptonite, Kara can't forgive herself and goes into depression.Can her friends help her?"Even Superheroes have demons" - Cat Grant#Supercat





	1. Chapter 1

_(Kara Danvers/Somewhere in Gotham; 1:00 am)_

 

"Another one please." - Kara says to the barman. 

"Sorry ma'am, I think you had enough" - The young boy says.

"Dude, look at me. Do I look drunk?" - She says irritated. Even with the little kryptonite stone she found, the alcohol barely affected her. 

"No, but I don't know how. You drank 5 shots, 4 martinis and 3 bears."

"I don't care, I am giving my money for it. Just give me another martini and then I'm getting the hell out of here" - She says angrily. The barman gives her the drink and sighs 

"Look, I don't know why you're here. But drown yourself in alcohol isn't the answer. At least let me call someone to come to pick you up." - He says worried

Kara rolls her eyes, finishes the drink and gets up putting the money on the table. "Thank you, but no thanks." 

" You're not driving home, are you?" - He asks when she's walking to the door.- "Gotham is a pretty scary town"

"Don't worry, I'm flying home. See you" - She says with no emotion and walks out of the bar.

Kara wanders the streets. The Barman was right. Gotham was a pretty strange town, nothing like National City or Metropolis, but Kara wasn't scared. She didn't even care about it. Even if someone tried to kill her, it was useless. 

"If someone knows how to kill me, I will appreciate the help." - Kara whispers.

"I don't think that's necessary young lady" - A voice echoes though the street. Kara tries to locate his owner, when a man appears in front of her.

She punches him instantly, but he diverts, grabbing her arm behind her back.

"What do I own you the pleasure, Mr. Batman" - She says sarcastically.

"A not so friend of mine in blue asked me to look for his cousin in Gotham. Everyone is looking for you Supergirl" - Bruce says 

"DON'T ever call me that again" - She says letting go of his grip- "Supergirl is gone"

"Ok, and Kara Danvers? What happened to the sunny girl, who loved her job and her family and friends?" - Bruce asks.

"She's lost Bruce" - Kara whispers. 

"Kara, what happened wasn't your fault. Everyone knows that. Lord is behind the bars. Alex has already recovered from her injury. National City misses you, and Cat Grant is worried sick for you. They gave you time, but now you are just running away. You stink like alcohol, you look tired and slimmer and your eyes are strange. What the hell did you smoke?" - Bruce screamed

"Let me be Bruce. This has nothing to do with you.  Go do your Batman things, and leave me alone" - Kara growls.

Bruce sighs. " I'm sorry Kara, but you leave me no choice." - Before she can react, Bruce grabs her and injects her with a sedative. She almost falls on the ground, but Batman grabs her up and walks to his Batmobile.

"Y're g'na regret this Br'ce" - Kara says almost asleep.

"It's worth it. Sleep well princess"

And Kara gives up to unconsciousness

 

_(Alex Danvers/ Alex's apartment, National City; 5:30 am)_

Alex couldn't sleep. Three weeks, her sister was missing for three weeks. She looked for Kara everywhere, but no one knew here she went. J'ohn went looking for her in some cities nearby but nothing. Cat used her contacts but nothing. Eventually she contacted Clark, hopping that Superman could find her sister. That was two days ago, but Clark hadn't contacted her yet.

"I'm so sorry Kara. I should have been a better sister for you"- Alex whispers in tears. Her phone rings and she sighs grabbing it. Seeing the hero's name, she quickly answers the phone.

"Clark! Please tell me you found her"

"Breath Alex, we've got her. Bruce found her, she was in Gotham." - Clark says

"Is she okay?" - Alex asks concerned 

"Physically yes, I mean, she is a bit slimmer and pale, but fine. Mentally is another story. Bruce had to sedate her before she had the chance to run away. We handcuffed her with kryptonite so that she can't run away when she wakes up. We are on our way to National City. We will be there in less than an hour."

"Bring her to the DEO, I will be waiting. Thank you Clark." - Alex says.

"Remember Alex, El-Mayarah. I love Kara and I'm always here for both of you. See you soon" - Clark says

"See you soon" - Alex hangs up and gets ready to go to the DEO.

 

_(Alex Danvers/ DEO, National City 6:45 am)_

 

"Where the hell are they? They should be here by now!" - Alex growled walking around the DEO.

"Calm down Alex, they should be here soon." - J'ohn said trying to calm the agent

"They better be here within 10 minutes, otherwise they will need therapy" 

"No thanks" - A voice came behind them. Alex and J'ohn turned around and their world fell apart. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent were standing in the lobby. Bruce had blood in his shirt falling from the corner of his mouth. Clark wasn't bruised, but his face was extremely sad. On his lap was Kara sleeping handcuffed with Krypnotine with bruises in her right hand.

"Oh my god, what happend?" - asked Alex running to check her sister.

"She woke up. I think the sedative wasn't strong enough. She was a little disorientated, and tried to escape. She hit Bruce and even without her powers, she has quite a strength"-Clark explained- "You may want to check her hand as well"

"You should run some toxic tests too"- Bruce added- "When I found her, she was drinking and I think she smoked something too"

"Okay, bring her to the med bay please" - Alex couldn't say nothing else. She faced her sister, sleeping peacefully in Kal-El's lap. She looked like the girl she remembered from a month ago. How could things changed so fast?

Kara was laid down in one of the DEO medical rooms. Alex called some doctor of her confidence and started to run some tests on her sister. Kal-El was right. Kara was pale and slimmer. She started an IV to give her fluids to help her to recover.

"I'm sorry sis" - Alex says kissing Kara's forehead - "Everything is going to be fine, is going to take some time but I will help you. I'm here for you" - Alex let some tears fall before composing herself and start working.

 

_(Cat Grant/Cat's Penthouse, National City 8:00 am)_

 

Cat Grant was laying in her double bed, extremely awake. She hadn't slept well in some time...since the accident...since her sunny Danvers disappeared. Is strange how humans are. They just give value when they lose something. Cat never though about loosing Kara. For her Kara was like a constant, she was always there, as Kara, as Supergirl, as her friend, as her lover.

Cat Grant doesn't cry, like ever. Crying is a sign of weakness and she wasn't weak. She was the queen of all media, the woman who built a empire from the zero. She was the strength in person.

"Mom, why are you crying?" - Carter asks facing his mother. She didn't notice that the young boy had entered the room.

"I'm not crying" - She says wiping her tears.

"Mom, is okay to cry. No one is going to judge you" - Carter says laying beside is mother - "Is this about Kara?"

"Of course not. Why would I cry for an assistant?" - Cat says fast 

"She's not just your assistant and you know it. I miss her too. National City misses her. But I know she will come back. The world needs Supergirl so as Kara. I have faith in her" - He says hugging his mother and Cat sighs 

"Can you stay with me like this for awhile?" - Cat asks starting to cry again.

"Always" - Carter replies hugging his mother tightly  
 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**(Kara Danvers; DEO- medical bay; Nacional City; 10:30 am)**

 

Kara woke up in a unknown room. Her head was hurting so as her right hand. She tried to sit but a voice stoped her. A voice she had known too well from the last twelve years.

"Don't you dare try to sit up" - Kara didn't have the courage to look into her sister's eyes. Just the sound of her voice made her Hart ache and her eyes to tear up. The words she said to Alex a few weaks ago returned to hunt her.

_"Cut the big sister Alex. We have never been sisters. We don't share blood"_

_"Without me you have no life and that kills you"_

_"Deep down you hate me"_

Kara tries to stop the voices by covering her ears but is useless. Even Rao wanted her to suffer. Her mind wasn't hers anymore.

"Kara, please you need to calm down." -Alex said approaching her sister. Kara just shook her head. - "Come on sis, talk to me"

"I...I...I hurted you... I...How?...How can you even look at me Alex?" - Kara says between sobs.

"No Kara, that isn't true. You weren't yourself in that moment."- Ale says trying to hug her sister but Kara shook her off.

"No!!! How can you be so shure it wasn't me. Every thing I said it was me and just me." - She screams. How could everyone just forget what happened? How could everyone just forgive her that easily?

"Kara, I need you to listen to me. How many times did I say to you "You are not my sister"? How many time did I say to you "Try to act normal" because I was too afraid of you being better than me? Hell, how many times did I say to you that Jeremiah's death was your fault when you were just a little girl in the middle of a Battlefield?" - Alex was crying now - "Kara, what you said just proves that you are more human than you think. Just gods don't have bad thoughts. If that was you in your worst moments and nightmares, Earth is lucky to have you. We all are"

"But it hurts" - Kara says crying. The height she felt on her chest was worst then everything she felt on earth. She felt so guilty and just wanted the pain to go away.

"I know sweetie. But I am here, everything will get better. I promisse"-Alex says hugging her sister who starts to sob. They both stay there until Kara falls asleep.

 

  
**(Alex Danvers; DEO - Main room; 11:00 am)**

 

"How is she?" - Clark and John ask when Alex enters the main room.

"I don't know" - she says sitting down resting her head in her hands

"What do you mean by you don't know?" - John says sitting beside her.

"It means that I don't freaking know. I've never seen her like this. She is hurting, she is broken and I don't have a clue how I am going to fix this. She is worst than when Clark brought her to us." - Alex says trying not to cry. Clark approaches her and hugs her.

"Then thanks God she has a great family and even better friends. We are here for her and with time she is going to be the Kara she always was."

Alex wasn't so shure about it but wasn't going to sit and wait. Kara needed her.

"I'm going to call my mum. Kara needs her and me too. I need to call Cat too, before she has a hart attack."

"Call Eliza, I am going to pick Cat and bring her here."- Clark said- "Alex, Kara isn't alone, but you aren't either. We are in this together"

Alex nods heading towards her office to call her mother. Kara is going to be fine. She has to. The world depends on her, as much as Alex.

  
**(Cat Grant; CatCO Worldwide Midea - Cat's Office; 01:00pm)**

  
Cat Grant was sitting in her desk. The office was empty but she didn't care. For the first time in a long time she was working alone on a sunday. Normally she didn't care. Nobody likes to work on a Sunday so she just sat there working the best she could. An empire doesn't built on his own. But now there was a difference. She really didn't pay much attention when she was working on a weekend, but she always had her latte, always had everything organized like she liked and the most important, she wasn't alone. Again, Kara was a constant in her life. The assistant who decided to work late on a weekend without expecting nothing in return. To good to be true. And, without Cat's acknowledge, working on a Sunday had won a new purpose, a new reason. It was even quite satisfactory.

But now?

Now was a torture. Kara wasn't there anymore. Without Sunny Danvers life was...too cloudy

_"Good morning miss Grant"_

_"Here is your latte miss Grant"_

_"I Have the layouts Miss Grant"_

_"Do you need anything Miss Grant?"_

What was annoying became a safe harbor.

"Please, be safe Kara." - Cat whispers.

"Miss Grant" - Cat didn't notice the man of Steel landing on her Balcony and find himself the way in. He was there facing her in his stupid tights. The two kryptonians were so not alike physically but their posture was identic.

"Did you find her?" She asked what felt the hundredth time.

"Yes" - he says

Cat doesn't realize the meaning of the words at first. Was she listening right?

"What?"

"I found her...ah we did...Batman found her to be more specific. She was in Gotham and..." - Cat stoped him

"Is she okay?" - Cat asks getting up and approaching him with tears in her eyes.

"She is okay...at least physically. She is...not coping well. She is hurting. We think that right now she just needs her friends and time." - Kal says

"Please take me to her"

Cat Grant does not say please. Clark new that well enough. He had never seen the queen of all media so sad...so fragile. She looked exausted and her eyes were red from crying. Cat Grant does not cry either. Clark had never seen her...so human.

"Of course Miss Grant" - He says slowly - "Kara needs you too. He are all in this together. Please grab your things. I'm flying us there"

Cat closes the CatCO system and grabs her purse.

Finally she is going to see the young hero. And this time she is going to do things the right way.

"Let's go Superman"

 

**(Kara Danvers; DEO - Med Bay; 3:15pm)**

 

Kara woke up a few hours later. Her body was hot and heavy. She opened her eyes but shut them immediately. The light made them hurt.

"Hey Kara, I'm here"

She knew this voice. That's right. She was back at the DEO, back home.

"Lexie" - she murmurs - "D'nt feel s'good"

"I know sweetie, we had to do a detoxification so you system is a bit overload right now. The kryptonite needles aren't helping either" - Alex says stroking her sister's hair - "You are running a small fever, that's why you feel so hot. I'm going to put a wet washcloth in your forehead. It's gonna make you feel better okay?"

"Hmm" - Kara answers. She was so tired but her body didn't want to sleep. She felt the washcloth in her forehead. Alex was right. It felt good.

She opened her eyes slowly. First she saw her sister sitting on her right. Behind her has Kal-El smilling friendly at her. Then, she felt a slow movement on her left and she saw her

_Her_

Her Hart ached and she closed her eyes slowly to avoid the tears before open them again to stare at the Queen of All Media.

_"You are the most arrogant, self-serving, mean-spirited person I know"_

_"You want to see what powerful really looks like? Watch"_

_Then the screams_

_"True power, Cat, it's decide who will live and who will die"_

Kara faced the older woman and said

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Cat" with tears running down her pale cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3 - Let us be Heroes

**(Cat Grant; DEO - Medical Bay; 3:20pm)**

"I'm sorry Cat, I'm so sorry"- Kara said with tears in her eyes

"Yes, you should be sorry" - Cat says seriously. Kara's feverih face looks away from Cat's.

"Cat..." - Alex starts angrily but Cat cuts her off.

"You really should be sorry Kara. You left. Supergirl threw me off my own building and I waited for you to come to me. To explain it to me. And you didn't came. The next day I waited to see you on your desk but you weren't there. And I called your name over and over and over and you nothing. After three days I went to your place and you weren't there too. Your house was a mess and you where nowhere to be seen. So I went after your sister and Kara, she was so devastated. You got me so worried. You don't get to run into my life, make me care, and then just disappear. You are too important to me and God help me but I can't loose you"

Everyone looked at Cat like she was crazy but she didn't care. She waited too long to put her feelings into words and she almost lost that chance. Things were going to be different now.

Kara looked miserable. She faced Cat again and spoke with a small voice.

"I hurt people Cat, I hurted you,I hurted my own sister. I need to pay for my own actions. People who get near me get hurt and I can't deal with it anymore. I don't deserve you. Neither of you. I am not worth it"

"Kara look around you. Do you really think you are not worth it? We care about you the same way you care about us. We are always here for you darling. You don't have to bare the height of the responsibility of what happened alone" - Cat says sitting beside her.

"Kara, Rao knows you already bare the height of Krypton on your shoulders. You don't need to be responsible for Earth as well. Let us help you sis. Let us be heroes too" - Alex says trying not to cry.

"But Alex, I... I can't. I cant do it. I can't loose you too. It hurts too much." - Kara cries with a tired voice

"We know" - Cat says stroking Kara's hair.- "That's why we are going to help you. We've got you Kara. And we are not going anywhere."

And with this words Kara gives up to tiredness.

  
**(Alex Danvers; DEO - Medical Bay; 5:00pm)**

Everyone sat there watching Kara sleep. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully almost made every worry go away.

Almost.

Clark eventually had to return to metropolis. Something about a bad car crash. He promised to come back soon. He was worried about Kara too but Alex knew he didn't know how to react. His relationship with Kara was...complicated. They loved each other of course but being together for a long time made them remember things they didn't want to. For Kal it was easiest to forget about the world he had lost and about the cousin he had abandoned. For Kara it was too painful to remember that she was too late. That she didn't get here on time and that she had failed the duty of the last daughter of Krypton. For them just be there for each other it's enough, even when they're apart.

Cat sat there watching Kara sleep. The older woman looked determinated. Alex got to know Cat better since the last couple of weeks. The woman wasn't the monster she thought and obviously she cared a lot about Kara too.

J'ohn was there too. He cared a lot about Kara. Like a father. He just wanted to see her smile again. The smile she always had when she was flying. When she was free to be who she really was. He had promised to Jeremiah to protect his daughters, and that was what he was going to do.

"Are you planning on staying here watching her or you are going to make a plan to help her." - the three people looked at the blond who was entering the room.

"Mom" - Alex cried getting up and hugging Eliza - "You don't know who happy I am to see you here. I don't know what to do. I can't deal with this without your help"

"It's okay sweetheart. You don't have do" - Eliza said hugging her daughter back - "Good to see you again J'ohn. And you must be Cat Grant. Kara always spoke well of you. It's good to finally meet my daughter's mentor"

"I'm not feeling a good mentor right now." - Cat said with a sad voice - "Kara spoke well of you as well. Nice to meet you too."

Eliza smiled and looked at the sleeping beauty. Kara was still sleeping like a baby. She slowly approach her daughter and sat beside her stroking her hair like when she had just join the Danvers.

"What's her state?" - she asked

"Her right hand is bruised and she is dehydrated. What's worrying me the most it's her body reaction on the lack of the drug. I don't know what she used but the lack of it it's causing high fever and probably emotional and physical pain. I think we only need to wait until it leaves her sistem in a couple of days." - Alex answed

"And her mental state?"

"Not good" - Cat said sitting in her chair.

"How could this happened mom?"- Alex asked devastated- "How didn't I see it coming? She was always happy about everything..."

"Alex this was meant to happen, soner or later. Kara always felt thing more than anyone. When she arrived she exceeded the end of Krypton too easily. I think she didn't dealed with her emotions and buried them deep inside. After so many years I thought she was fine and I was imagining things. But then she became Supergirl. After so much lost she needed to save every single soul. We all know it's impossible to save everyone but she has so much faith in humanity...the black mercy and then the red kryptonite were the breaking point"

"So, what do we do now? How are we going to help her?" - Alex asked.

Eliza begun to answer but a voice behind them cut her off.

"I think you should go discuss this somewhere else."

"Lucy!" - Alex said running to hug her friend. - "You're back!"

"I'm sorry I took so long. I had some paperwork to do about the Red Kryptonite incident and the compensations to the families. Lois called and told me that Clark found Kara in Gotham. I came as fast as I could" - Lucy said hugging Alex back.

"Better Lane" - Cat said facing Lucy

"Miss Grant, nice to see you alive" - Lucy said smirking.

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt" - J'ohn said standing up - "But I think Lucy is right. Let's go to my office. Kara isn't going to wake anytime soon"

"I don't want to leave her alone" - Alex sighed

"Go Alex, I'll stay with her. Take Cat too. She may be useful" - Lucy teased

"Okay, If there is any change text me" - Alex agreed and the team left Kara's room.

  
**(Cat Grant; DEO - J'ohn's Office; 7:00pm)**

"So what are your ideas?" - Cat asked sitting on J'ohn's couch.

"While she is here, she is safe. We can help her and contain her if necessary. I'm worried about when she leaves the DEO. I don't think she is mentally stable to be Supergirl right now. I'm worried about let her go to CatCo too and even more worried if she decides to run away again." - Alex said crossing her arms

"You can't hold her here. That's just going to cause her more stress." - Eliza said

"Well, she can't move with me because I am more at the DEO than in my own place and I am not letting her live all by herself. I know you can't stay in National City for more than a week so...it's the only solution" Alex sighed

"Or she can come live with me for awhile" - Cat affirmed and the Danvers and J'ohn looked at her stunned - " What? Is a good idea. I can work from home for a while and when Kara is better she can come back to work with me so I can keep an eye on her. I know someone she can talk to. She is a type of therapist recommend by Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne. Kara just needs time and love. Everything is going to be just fine. She needs help but she doesn't need us to treat her like a piece of broken glass. Give time to time. People are already missing Supergirl. In a while Kara is going to put the cape again. She needs Supergirl as much as National City. Until then, we will be here to push her up when she falls down"

Alex looked at her mother and J'ohn who nodded. She sighed and faced Cat.

"I think we've got a plan"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! I know it took me awhile to update this chapter so I just want to explain it to you to be fair. I am Portuguese, so English isn't my first language. To write stories in English I need awhile to correct some grammar mistakes and find the words I need in English. I hope you guys understand and if you see some mistakes please correct them so the story can be better! Thank you so much for you support!

****(Alex Danvers; DEO - Supergirl's Room; Tuesday; 10:00 am)** **

 

"How is she?"-Alex asks entering the room starting to check her sister vitals.

"For God's sake Alexandra. You were gone for two hours! You need to rest!" - Eliza scold getting up from Kara's side

"Three hours and forty five minutes to me more exact"-Alex teased while checking Kara's temperature - "She looks better"

Eliza sighs - "You were right. The toxin is almost out of her sistem. Her fever broke an hour ago and I think her powers are coming back. At least the healing ones" - She says looking at her alien daughter.

"Good. She should wake up anytime soon. I'm going to get her some food. If she doesn't throw up maybe we could get her home"

"Did you talk with Miss Grant" - Eliza asks

"Yes. She went to CatCO to organize some work and prepare everyone for her absence in the next days. I told her that Kara will be able to go home today or tomorrow. She already talked with Carter and has everything ready" - Eliza observed her older daughter. Alex was clearly exhausted. The past month has been hard for her.

"And how are you?"

"Me?" - Alex laughs to her mother -"I'm fine!"

"Alex, Kara isn't going anywhere anytime soon. She is okay and she is here with us. You did well babygirl" - Eliza says hugging her daughter.

It took Alex everything to not cry. She wasn't a emotional person but she was tired. She had already lost a father and now losing her sister terrified her. She relaxed and hugged her mother back. - "I know mom"

"Now go grab your sister something light to eat"

Alex left her sister's room with a small smile. A mother was always a mother.

 

  
**(Cat Grant; CatCO WorldWide Media; Tuesday; 10:30pm)**

 

"You can't do this Cat. Have you lost your mind?" - Scott, one of the members of the board, yelled.

Cat didn't have enough patience to deal with idiots in suit. At least, not now. Her priority was Kara and of course and always, Carter. Nothing more, nothing less.   
She slowly turned her amazing chair and saw a chubby old man fulminating her with his eyes. Was he trying to develop a sort of heat vision or an aneurysm?

The CEO takes off her glasses and stares at the man. This was meant to happen after all. Humans hate changes.

"No, Steve... Stephan?...Sam?...I really don't care. The questions is "Have you lost your mind?" - she waited for his answer -"Well, I don't have all day. Answer me!"

Sincerely, Cat Grant hated idiots.

"No, but-"

"No. Okay, good answer. Now, you know who I am?" - she waited again but the man just stared at her. - "I'm waiting"

"Cat Grant"

"Well done, it wasn't so difficult, was it? Now. Where do you work?"

"CatCo WorldWide Media"

"Who is owned by..."

"You"

"Yes, me. So next time you decide to enter in my office without consent yelling, you should remember that I have the power to fire you. Now, and just because I'm in a good mood, do you want to try that again?"

"I apologise Miss Grant"- Scott says politely-"But are you really leaving CatCO? And leaving Olsen in charge?! That's barbaric!"

"Stuart, I'm not leaving CatCO. I don't have to justify my actions to you but if you're so concerned about me I'll tell you the basics. I have some personal problems and people who I care about, yes I have a Hart, need me. For that reason I will be working from home for an undetermined time. My house isn't too far away. If something major happens I can come here before you people ruin my empire. For this time, Mrs. Olsen will be in charge under directly orders from me. Now, do we have a problem?" - Cat glared at the man who tried his best to not run away. Pissing off Cat Grant was like a death wish.

"No, Miss Grant" - Scott stuttered

"Good. Now go do your job while I don't fire you. I will be leaving soon so if you need something find Olsen" - Then man leaves the glass office and Cat sighs.

The CEO was sending the lastest emails when she receives a message.

Alex Danvers: How is it going?

Cat Grant: Everything's ready. How is Kara?

Alex answers immediately

Alex: She is a lot better. We think she can go home today. When she wakes up we are going to try to get her to eat something. Do you want someone to pick you up?

Cat: Yes.

Alex: Vasquez is on her way. 10 minutes

"OLSENNNNN!!!!"- Cat yelles and James comes running into the office scared -"There you are!"

"Are you okay Miss Grant?" - He asks panting

"Of course I'm "okay". Now, I need to get going. You know want to do. Do Not Ruin my Company!"

"Of course Miss Grant. Thank you for what you're doing for Kara."

"I'm not doing this just for Kara. I'm doing this for both of us"- and with this words, Cat leaves the office

 

  
**(Kara Danvers; DEO - Supergirl's Room; Tuesday; 11:00am)**

  
" _Little one"_

_Kara opened her eyes. She was laying in a beautiful garden with a lot of magnificent flowers. The sounds of the animals echoing throw her hears...it was haeven itself. But the sky was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The beautiful red that reassembled the sky of a lost planet. The color of Rao._

_"There you are"_

_That voice. That voice was so familiar. But it was impossible. She was dead._

_But those eyes... The eyes of a warrior couldn't fool anybody._

_"Astra" Kara run to her ant with tears in her eyes and hugged her "Is this real? Where are we?"_

_"This is your dream little one, your world."_

_"The sky is like Krypton's, but there are birds and flowers." Kara says marveled by her surroundings._

_"Your perfect world...not Krypton...not earth...one completes another ... Just like you're not neither Supergirl or Kara Danvers...just Kara Zor-El." - Astra says holding her niece._

_"Can we stay here? You could taught me the stars again"-The warrior similes kindly at her niece's words._

_"Wouldn't you miss your sister, and your friends?" Astra asks looking to kara's blue eyes._

_Kara sighs and replies sadly"She's better of without me."_

_"Alexandra? Brave one needs you as much as you need her."Kara nooded but didn't look convinced -"How about that cat Grant?"_

_Kara looks away ashamed_

_"I threw her off her own building"_

_"And even after that she was there waiting for you. Kara...this is your choice. Will you run away again? Or will you face your own fears and insecurities? Krypton is long gone little one, but you still have Earth. You still have the faith of your beloved ones...you can be stronger together"_

_"Do you think things can be like they were before?" - Kara asks looking at the red sky_

_"No little one, they can be even better."_

_Kara looked at her aunt's eyes...she was vanishing. The dream was about to end. Another painful goodbye._

_"Remember Kara, trust your beloved ones. They will always be there for you and when your time comes, me and the rest of Krypton will be waiting for you in Rao's light. Your not alone little one."- The warrior smiled and hugged her niece. "I love you Kara"_

_"I love you too. We will meet again one day Ant Astra"_

  
"Kara"

"Kara, sweetie"

"Wake up sweetheart"

The Kryptonian opens her eyes. She was in the same room...DEO's medical room. Her foster mother was on her left side smiling at her and her big sister was on her right side stroking her hair like she always did her Kara was having a bad day.

"Welcome to the living world sis. How do you feel?" - Alex asks

"Alex...I... hum...I feel good I think" - It was true. Her head didn't hurt and she wasn't burning anymore.

"That's great" -Alex smiles-"Are you hungry? I have a couple of toasts here. If you can eat it we can go home. The toxins have already left your sistem"

Kara nods and sits (with help from Eliza) starting to eat slowly

"Alex, I'm going to the cafeteria. Do you need anything girls?" -Eliza says getting up from Kara's side

"No thank you" -Alex says while Kara shakes her head.

Eliza exits the room and the Danvers sisters sat there in silence. Kara keeps eating while Alex just stared at her.

Kara sighs "Alex...I'm sorry"

"I know you are sorry Kara."

"I'm not going to run again, I promise" - Kara whispers. The older sister reaxs under this words

"I wouldn't let you Kara, not again. I know things are confusing right now, but we are here for you. Now, we can talk later, eat your food, Cat is on her way so we can get you settled for the night"

"Why is Cat coming?" - Kara asks not understanding. She didn't want to face her boss - whom she through off a building - at that moment. She just wanted to go to her apartment and lay there for a year...maybe two.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Your staying at Cat's penthouse"- Alex smirks at her sister. She knew Kara had a crush on the queen of all Media before the red kryptonite incident. Even if Kara couldn't focus on her love life at the moment, having Cat by her side would be very comforting.

"Cat's Penthouse?!?!?"

Oh Rao, please help us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! I know it took me awhile to update this chapter so I just want to explain it to you to be fair. I am Portuguese, so English isn't my first language. To write stories in English I need awhile to correct some grammar mistakes and find the words I need in English. I hope you guys understand and if you see some mistakes please correct them so the story can be better! Thank you so much for you support!


End file.
